


Hunger

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Series: Dark!Dean Drabbles 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: I really don’t write ABO, and don’t necessarily consider this as such. This is just an imagining of Dean being turned and what that would mean for his…anatomy.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t write ABO, and don’t necessarily consider this as such. This is just an imagining of Dean being turned and what that would mean for his…anatomy.

You fall to your ass, dried leaves and twigs crunching under your weight as you drop.

“Dean, please-” you rasp, breathless from the long sprint. “There’s a cure, remember? Remember Claire? We can find the sire…You just have to fight this!”

Cold dread swirls in your belly at the sight of him, of yellow eyes (that just an hour ago were the  _prettiest_  shade of forest green), of long, jagged claws that just look so  _sickeningly_  wrong branching from his lax fingertips. He looms over you, chest heaving with labored breaths, and ivory fangs glisten under the full moonlight.

“Please.” Your voice is a shuddering a whisper, eyes pleading. He makes a sound, a  _snarl_ , and in a flash he’s on you-

An ear-splitting shriek rips through your throat as he crushes you under his weight, grunts against you as he tears at your clothes, shreds at the denim and cotton until you’re writhing underneath him in thin tatters.

You get both hands flat against his solid chest, shove until your biceps burn with the effort, but he doesn’t budge, just gnashes his fangs, growls hot against your skin. He drops his hips against yours so you can feel the hard line of his cock nestled up against your cotton-covered cunt.

“Dean, please…stop!”

Serrated claws shallowly slice at the soft flesh of your stomach before slashing through your panties, and your trembling intensifies at the cold rush of damp forest air against your naked core.

Another snarl; hungry, a nip at your shoulder-

“Dean!”

His hand works at his belt, buckle clinks, and then,  _god_ , his heavy length drops to your blood-stained stomach, hot and weeping.

“Dean,” you try. “This isn’t you! Fight this-“

Oh god, he’s pressing against you; warm and firm-

“Dean, please!”

Your legs fall open in defeat when he breaches your entrance, jaw goes slack in unexpected pleasure as he pushes himself inside, gets a heavy hand against your throat, loose and firm, then goes in…in…and then he stills, clenches over you.

You’ve gone lax; defeated. Fighting will only make it worse - so you open for him, let him slick in and out, over and over - until…

What the fuck?

He’s swelling inside you, and - what the? It feels like…like a goddamned  _baseball_  is shoved up in you. You get your palms on his shoulders, fingertips curling into soft flannel-

One more thrust and he’s coming, flooding you warm as he sinks sharp teeth into the crook of your neck - and it triggers your own, makes you clench and jerk around his thickness.

He pulls out, soft; and you freeze a little when he presses warm fingers against your swollen entrance, dips them in, claws and all.

Your breath is tense and thready when he brings his hand to your lips, but you let your jaw drop so he can slip his fingers inside. He makes a deep noise in his chest when you close your lips around his offering, salty-wet coating your tongue and flushing you hot.

Sam’s shouting your name somewhere in the distance, but it’s too late; you can feel your insides shifting under the moon, ready for the change.

Dean pulls his hand back, lets his claws scrape over the plump of your lower lip before moving to tuck himself away.                

Sam calls your name, calls for Dean, and you can feel your fangs growing, slicing through your gums.

You’ve never felt so hungry.


End file.
